Hard To Understand
by CarlysACrazyCucumber
Summary: Everlyn Ann Snyder was experimented on as a infant,& now has uncontrolable powers. when she runs away to Washington,& finds the odd La Push gang, why is it hard to stay away from a certin man?can Everlyn save her family and figure it out?Paul/everlyn pair
1. Chapter 1

1994

"Give me back my baby!" the mother screamed.

"Kill her; she has no use for us anymore. We have to begin the testing right away if this is going to work properly," the scientist, by the name of Dr. Keller, held the screaming newborn baby girl in his arms, like she was the answer to all his problems. As doctor Keller walked away from the distraught mother, the nurse looked at her sadly. If he did not obey Dr. Keller's orders, his family would be killed, but he wanted to give the mother some sort of closure. He knelt down to the mother, covering her mouth with his hand. Her eyes became more crazed then they were before.

"shh, shh. Please clam down, "he whispered, " I am so sorry, so so sorry…," her crazed eyes softened, nodding her head to let the nurse continue. The young man toke a deep breath and removed his hand from her mouth.

"What do you want to name her," he muttered to her. Tears sprang to the mothers eyes. She knew her fate; that death would come shortly.

"Everlyn… Everlyn Ann Snyder…. Please mak-"

"Mr. Douglas? We need you. The testing is about to begin. Have you taken care of her?" shouted Dr. Keller. The nurse, Mr. Douglas looked into the mother's bright blue eyes, trying to beseech with her that he was sorry… for everything. Mr. Douglas turned around and prepared the needle. He then injected the poison into the mother's IV. He toke one last glance into the mothers eyes, once again trying to tell her sorry without speaking, how sorry he was.. The mother, with the brightness in her blue eyes already fading, smiled softly at him in forgiveness. Mr. Douglas turned away from the mother as she closed her eyes in death.

"Everything is taken care of, I'm coming," he jogged into the next room, wiping his damp eyes as he went. Dr. Keller had already set up the Enhancing equipment, preparing the newborn for the transformation.

"Just make sure her vitals are clear, and then we will begin," Dr. Keller spoke in an emotionless voice. Mr. Douglas nodded, and checked the vitals of the newborn.

"She's clear. We can begin," Dr. Keller turned to the infant and started to attach a heart monitor too her chest and an IV to her small arm.

"Roll the machine over here," asked Dr. Keller. Mr. Douglas brought over the Enhancing equipment and put the head gear over the small girls head. The nurse winced as the needles priced into her skull. She cried out in horrible pain. Dr. Keller started to slowly inject the Enhancement formula into the infants head gear and IV. After about 20 minutes, when the formula was absorbed by the infant, her crying died down, and gradually came to a stop.

"Check her vitals again. Make sure her heart beat is faster, and also a warmer temperature. Cut her hand. If she doesn't heal within 5 seconds, then we throw her out," Mr. Douglas winced at his harsh words, but followed through with the orders given.

Heart beat faster? Check.

Warmer temperature? Check.

Healing within 5 seconds…. Mr. Douglas watched in astonishment as the infants' hand healed in 3 seconds.

"Dr.-Dr. Keller… everything…everything is to your standards," Mr. .Douglas stumbled over his words. He had never seen anything like this before. Dr. Keller grinned widely in triumph.

"Her number is 14. You are assigned to number 14 as her care giver until she turns 18," Mr. Douglas eyes widened in shock. Dr. Keller's lips twitched in a smile, "or we will kill your family,"

"I'll take care of her Dr. Keller," muttered Mr. Douglas. He had to keep his family safe… he had to save his wife and unborn child.

"Good. Now, take 14 to her room. if any harm comes to her, you will pay. Understood?"

"Understood," Dr. Keller left the hospital room swiftly. Mr. Douglas turned to the orphan baby girl and smiled softly. Everyone will know her as Number 14.

But he will know her as Everlyn Ann Snyder.


	2. Chapter 2

2011( present day)

I crouched down as I smiled sadly at Number 16, a 15 year old boy with fear evident in his brown eyes, as we prepared for combat. We talked rarely, plus when we did, it was mostly about how harsh Dr. Keller was. All 5 of us saw the body's of disposed newborns. Attempted Enhanced.

"Number 14, front and center!," yelled my trainer, Sergeant Carlton. I stood up from my combat position and ran over to the tall intimidating man. As soon as I reached Sergeant Carlton, I put my feat 12 inches apart, stood up straight, put my hands out in front of me and stared instantly ahead.

"Sergeant yes Sergeant!," I shouted. We all were military trained, even the youngest, Number 25, at 6 years old.

"You may rest Number 14, " I pulled my feet together and put my hands behind me, " you are to report to Dr. Douglas immediately." My eyes flickered briefly to his hard cold ones, trying to red his emotions. Why would Dr. Douglas need me in the middle of training? He knew better then any other of the care givers that training takes place from 4 am to 2 pm.

"Sergeant yes Sergeant!," I shouted again, saluting him before running past the large man to the door. The door opened to a small hall way that had doors on either side. To the right, were girls bedrooms, and to the left, boys. Being one out of the 2 girls, I didn't have to walk far to get to my bedroom. I opened the battered door to a small room, just enough space for a small matt, a clock and dresser. We had a lot of clothes, but very limited choices. Black tank tops and black tight pants for training, white tank tops and blue jean shorts for non-training. The boys had similar cloth choices, but long blue jeans instead of short. Attached to the room was a small bathroom, with a shower and a hole to do business in. I smirked. After the suicide attempt, they took away anything that could hold water. Kind of silly to think about really, knowing there is an equipment room in the combat area full of sharp, shiny…deadly things.

I walked on the dirt floor to the bathroom, were I took a short, cold shower. I put my used training clothes by my mat and replaced them with new ones. I sat on my thin matt and waited for Mr. Douglas to arrive._ Knock Knock. _I smiled softly, "Come in,"

The door opened slowly to reveal Mr. Douglas. My small smile widened to a full grin when I saw him. He closed the door silently, and then turned around to face me. His eyes lit up when he saw my smiling face.

"Are you having a good day Everlyn?" the brown eyed, brown hair man spoke. I silently basked in the pleasure of having a name.

"Yes, sort of, " I stood up, " just wondering why your calling me out of training at – glance at clock- 8 am." His smile grew and the dual brown orbs bighted.

"Alex…He found a way out," whispered Mr. Douglas. I looked at him mildly confused. There was no way out, and even if there was, no way was I leaving the other Enhanced.

"Can we bring the others..? What needs to be done?" his smile faded and he looked down.

"Alex found a way out, Everlyn. We can only get the three of us throu -,"

"No!" I screamed at him angrily. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my alarm clock was shaking. Taking a deep breath, I tried to clam down. This was no time to freak and lose control. Gradually, with taking deep breaths and calming down, the clock stopped shaking.

"Everlyn… we need to get out of here soon… your turning 18 in one year," his dark brown eyes met mine, " I don't know what's going to happen then…" I glared at the dirt floor. I know that Mr. Douglas and his son, Alex, just want to get out of this hell… but I couldn't leave them. What would 6 year old Aili do if I wasn't here to hold her in the middle of the night while she cry's? Number 25 was a premature newborn when they put her through the transformation, but she made it. That night, at 11 years of age, I named her Aili. I had always wanted a little sister, and I thought that Aili and Everlyn went so well together. I had loved and taken care of her ever since. Aili's care giver, Mr. Haze, rarely had to do anything.

" I wont leave Aili… I just wont. And even if we could bring her, I wont leave the boys," Numbers 16, 18 and 22 were only 15, 13 and 9 years old. Number 16, Luke, being the oldest of the boys, had named them as well. Cameron, Number 18, and Daniel, Number 22. My little blond hair blue eyed Aili got along with the youngest boy, Daniel very well. He was a sweet boy, with hazel eyes and black hair. But even if they didn't get along, I wouldn't leave them. Not here, not any were. Mr. Douglas took a deep breath.

"Everlyn… if you use your power… then… then we can get everyone out…," his shoulders slumped as I gasped. No…not again… I can't risk hurting another person. _But you could save them too… all of them. We could all be a family. We could all happily ever after._ I shook my head of the thoughts. No. I could not and would not use my power. Looked down at my arm to see the deepest scar I had run down from the beginning of my arm to my wrist. With all the scars I had, this one was for punishment. This one was for not using my power.

"Everlyn… please…," muttered Mr. Douglas, "you know Alex and I have forgiven you… it wasn't even your fault…" I looked from my large scar to my care giver. If… if… we could all get out of here… he could be happy again… they all would find happiness.

"Fine. I'm in. I'll use my power to help. We all leave through!," I said to him in a broken voice. He looked up at me again, his eyes becoming bright once more.

"Of course Everlyn! Ill spread the word and tell Alex the good news," Mr. Douglas opened my door and left quickly, giddy with good news. I sighed and sat down on my mat again.

I'm only doing this for them. Because they deserve better lives. Mr. Douglas and Alex may have forgiven me, but I will never forgive myself.

Ill never forgive myself for killing them.


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks later

"Everlyn… Everlyn…," a small voice sang beside me. I felt small hands shaking me lightly. I open my eye just enough too read the alarm clock next to me, before swinging my arm over my eyes and letting out a grown. It was Saturday, the day we broke out. We were leaving at 4 am, so why was I awake 2 hours before?

"Evei?" whimpered the miniature voice in my ear. My eyes shot open to see my little Aili beside me on her knees, with big round blue eyes and pouting lips. She kind of looked like a duck.

"Oh Aili Boo I'm so sorry, come here little duck," I spoke softly, trying not to scare her anymore. Aili's petite body curled into mine, and I held her tightly.

"Evei, I'm scared," she whimpered again. I kissed her forehead and started moving my hand up and down her back.

"I know little duck, I know… but you know what? Once we get out of here, we will live in a big house in Forks, Washington, "I tickled her sides softly, smiling when a small giggle escaped her lips. Aili rolled on her back, trying to protect herself from being tickled, "do you know were that is Aili Boo?" I asked her in a teasing voice.

She smiled at me and giggled again when I tickled her, "No!" she gushed out in a fit of laughter.

I put my finger on her belly button, "we are right here, in Missouri," I made funky designs with my finger on her stomach, watching her giggle even more, "and we have to move all around until…, "I poked her noise with my finger, and she stopped giggling, "we get to Forks," she stuck her tough out at me, and I pretended to bite it. She sucked in her tough and started to giggle again. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Come on little duck, we have to get some sleep so we are nice and rested for the event," Aili curled up into me again pressing her body to mine for safety. Her body gave a little shiver so I started to rub her back again for comfort. We don't get cold. The Enhanced ran a nice warm 103, so it was nearly impossible to get cold. My little duck was shaking from fear, and I can't say I don't blame her. We practiced escaping for the last 2 weeks, and it was brutal on my body as well as the others to use there powers. When Luke tried to get Aili and Daniel to use there powers to help, I throw a fit. There was no way a 6 year old and 9 year old were going to participate in this; I was not going to have them get hurt in the process.

I glanced at the clock again and sighed; One more hour until show time. I let my eyes close, thinking of the beautifully home awaiting us in Forks, and how happy everyone will be to get out of here.

~~~~~~~~~~~**thought about ending it there, but I love you all too much! **~~~~~~~~~~

"Number 25!" my eyes opened too the sound of Sergeant Carlton voice screaming from outside. Shit! Aili was not ever supposed to be in room, the last time they caught her: we were both whipped 15 times each. There was no way in hell I was having her get hurt again. I glanced down at Aili's peaceful sleeping face before shaking her softly. I hated when she woke up to this place. Her eyes opened slightly.

"Aili Boo, its time to go to Forks," Aili's dark blue eyes widened before shaking her head swiftly. She could hear Sergeants screams as well as I could. I throw her some shorts and a white tank top before putting the non- training clothes on me as well. We both changed quickly. I put Aili behind me and listened outside the door for Sergeant Carlton. Nothing. No screaming.

The door flew open to reveal the 3 Enhanced boys – and one dead Sergeant Carlton with Cameron standing over him, with black eyes and a knife in hand.

"You girls coming or what?" I looked at Luke, shocked I knew he was behind Cameron killing Sergeant Carlton

"Why is he dead?" Aili whispered from behind me.

Luke smirked, "He kept yelling. He was going to bring attention to us from the guards. It was better this way," I shook my head at the boy and turned around, heading for the equipment room like we planed. He was right of course; I just hated to have Aili see this. Alex and Mr. Douglas were already supposed to have a van waiting outside for us by the war simulator. I grabbed Aili's tiny hand and started to run down the long hall way opposite to Combat area.

Around 15 guards appeared in front of us, "Number's! Stand at attention!" screamed the sergeant. We all froze. This was the time… but I didn't want to hurt anyone again.

"Let us through!" I yelled back at them, "we are leaving this place,"

"Everlyn, what are you doing? Just kill them!" whispered Luke. I shook my head no. I don't want to kill.

"Number 14, you are to stand at attention along with the other Enhanced, or we will shoot!" the sergeant yelled again, signaling the guards too have their guns ready, " in the count of three. One.. two…,"

Damn it, he was going to kill us.

I pulled Aili behind me before closing my light blue eyes.

Now or never.

"….Three,"

I opened my now black eyes as I felt the power surge through me. Everything slowed down. I felt as my mind became one with the bullets heading towards us.

I gave one simple command inside my head; turn around.

And they did.

Blood poured through the wounds of the guards as they hit the floor, dead. Only one man remained. He was wounded, and dying fast. I blinked a few times to try to get a better view of the man's face. He stepped closer, into a lamp.

I felt myself blanch as the man fell to the floor as his heart stopped beating. I took in a short breath, and released it quickly in one word.

"Mr. Douglas?"


	4. Chapter 4

The screaming and talking became white noise in the back round as the power faded from my body and my eyes became light blue again.

He's dead.

Mr. Douglass is dead.

And I killed him.

I faintly realized that my lungs were hurting, and that it was me screaming. I shut my mouth and tried to listen to what was going on.

"We have to get out of her-"

"I know, but she wont get up,"

"Just carry her,"

"is Evie okay? "

"yes-no- lets just get out of here,"

I felt myself being picked up like a baby, my mind blank from everything.

He's dead.

He's dead.

Alex is going to hate me.

" Evie you need to stop sobbing. Its going to be okay," spoke a small voice from the darkness of my mind. I turned my head slowly to see Aili walking along with the person carrying me, holding my limp hand in hers like I was going to disappear. My heart broke.

I gave my little duck a small, sad smile.

I had to keep her safe, even if it was from my own depression and destruction.

I shut my eyes as wind hit my face. We must have arrived outside. I couldn't face Alex… not now. Not after I killed his mother, then his father. I felt myself being rocked softly, so I looked up into the eyes of my carrier. Is was Luke. His dark brown eyes were turning black.

"Sleep Everlyn," he spoke softly. I felt my already dark mind being overcome by sleep. But not before I heard a car door open, and a panicked voice say,

"Were's my Father?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 4 days later~~~~~~~~~~

"Everlyn, we are here," I looked up from my fake birth certificate and social security number as the van pulled up too a small house. Aili cuddled into me tighter in the cramped space as all 6 of us looked at our new home in Forks, Washington.

"Ever one gets your stuff out. We all start our appropriate grade leaves in a week," Alex spoke in a mono-tone voice. He put the car in park and the 3 Enhanced boys got out of the car, carrying their small sacks of cloths to the door. Aili looked at me and gave a small smile. I smiled back and pushed her slightly to the open door of the car. She nodded her head in understanding before getting out with her own belongings and standing out side the house to wait for Alex and I. Once Aili was on the porch, Alex looked back at me with a pained face.

"Everlyn, you need to talk. It will help us blend in," I stayed silent. I didn't want to talk anymore. He sighed.

"Well, we are going to be starting school soon. The story is that we are all under the last name Douglass, so that means we are all related. Us being the oldest, we need to take care of the others. My father printed off all the information to make it seem like we just moved here from Kentucky, "we both winced. Mr. Douglass had made sure that if he didn't make it, that we would be able to take care of ourselves. During our time in training he had schooled us and taught me how to drive. He knew one day we would get out. That one day we would need more then military training to survive in the world.

"You, Luke and I will be going to La Push High school. We will be juniors, Luke will be a sophomore. Cameron will be attending his 8th year in middle school. Daniel and Aili will be going to La Push elementary. Daniel as a 3rd grader, and Aili as a kinder gardener," he took a breath and closed his eyes, "dad left us a little bit of money, but not much. We are going to have to get jobs,"

I nodded in understanding. Alex opened his brown eyes and looked at me.

"You are going to have to talk to get a job Everlyn," I sighed. He was right. But I still just didn't have enough will to speak. He stared at me for a little bit, before shaking his head while opening the door to get out of the car.

"Come on Everlyn, lets see what we got here," he slammed the door and walked up to the house.

I closed my eye and slid out of the car. I opened my light blue eyes too see all 5 of them looking at me. I gave a small smile and walked up to my new home.

**PLEASE REVIEW. I FEEL SO LONLEY! **


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~ 2 weeks later ~~~~~~~

My eyes shot open as I heard the alarm clock go off at 5:30. I hit the snooze button and snuggled my face into Aili's soft blond hair. There were 4 bedrooms, so Aili and I had to bunk; but it's not like I care. I feel so much better knowing my little Duck was here with me. I sighed and took in the bliss of being able to sleep in. The first day in out new home, we all woke up at the same time, took showers, and put on or training clothes. It wasn't till Alex told us to go back to bed did we realize that we no longer were slaves. It hit all of us like a ton of bricks. No more training. No more fighting each other. No more using or powers un-willingly. There were so many changes. None us knew that freedom tasted so sweet.

Like a chocolate cake.

Alex had bought one, wanting us to celebrate out knew found independence. Luke, Cameron and Daniel were all over it. But Aili and I were hesitant.

Aili tasted it before me. Her eyes widen in disbelief. She literally shoved the cake in my face when I still didn't want to taste it.

I would have told her thank you for making me try.

But I still haven't spoken a word.

Yes, we have found liberation, but they others didn't kill anyone.

Especially the man they looked up to as a father.

"Come on Everlyn; Aili, time for school," I heard Alex call from down stairs. Aili mumbled something like "5 more minutes" into her pillow. I smiled at the sleepy form of my little Duck before getting out of bed and walking on the cold wooden floor to the bathroom across the hall. I closed the door, took off my clothes, and turned the shower to scolding hot.

Maybe thinking about how I killed Mr. Douglass had gotten in the mood to feel like I was burning alive.

"Everlyn, don't use all the hot water please. You know how much it takes for it to actually feel hot too us," yelled Cameron from outside the door. I sighed and turned the hot water down just a little bit and hopped in.

It was barley warm to me, another reason why I hated being an Enhanced; your body tempter was always so hot, and it was so hard to make things feel warm too you.

After my short shower, I throw on a black tank top and shorts. We didn't have enough money to go shopping for normal clothes yet, so we had to make do with our old spare –time and training martial. I glanced in the mirror at my appearance.

My light blue eyes had bags under them, and looked more gray then normal. My long brown hair was wavy, and covered some on the scars I had on the part of my back that the tank top was not covering. The scar on my arm looked ]angry agents my pale skin; I sighed. That was going to be a bitch to explain to the kids at school.

If I ever talked again.

"You done Everlyn? School starts at 7:30 and its 5:30 now, and so far only you have gotten ready," Luke knocked on the door. I sighed again and brushed my teeth before opening the bathroom door to see Luke staring at me. He gave me a small smirk before pushing past me and slamming the door shut.

We really need more then one bathroom for all 6 of us.

I peeked in Aili's and my room to see that she was awake, fidgeting on the bed. Her large blue eyes looked into mine.

Only one emotion showed.

Fear.

"Eveie.. What if the kids don't like me? What if I don't blend in? What if I'm not special enough?" her voice quivered at the end. I walked over to my little Duck and sat down next to her on the plain white bed. I opened my arms and she hurled herself in them.

I opened my mouth and waited for the worlds I wanted to say to spill out. For my little Duck to be reassured that nothing like that would ever happen. That everyone will love her.

But they didn't. I closed my mouth and cursed myself while reaching over and grabbing a pen and paper to write.

_Little Duckie, don't worry, your going to be okay. Everyone will love you. Just as much as I love you._

I moved her head out of my chest so she could see the paper. My heart broke when I saw her blue eyes, blood shot with tears. Her lower lip started to shake after her eyes scanned my note to her, so I kissed her forehead.

" Time for you too jump in the shower kiddo, don't want to be late for school!," I glanced up too see Alex standing in the door way with a small smile on his lips. Aili nodded her little head, kissed my cheek before moving out of my arms, past Alex, and into the bathroom. Once she closed the bathroom door, Alex came in and shut the door behind him.

"Everlyn.. I.. " he paused for a second and shook his head, " never mind. Breakfast Is in the kitchen, please eat something. The boys are all packed and ready to go. I have to finish a few things around here, so ill meet you at school. Got it?," I shook my head yes, and stood up to put my combat boots on. I heard Alex sigh before opening the door and leaving. I followed him to the kitchen, were the smell of burnt bread assaulted my nose. I scrunched up my face in distaste when I saw all the boys eating 3 slices of burnt toast at a time.

I know being Enhanced also meant you could eat a ton and never feel full, but I through there would be more manners going on.

Guess not.

I grabbed for 4 slices of toast ; one for me, 3 for Aili, before picking up my small book bag and heading outside to walk to school.

"Evie! Hold on!," I turned around too see my little Duck chasing after me, her long blond hair flowing like a halo around her.

I gave her the best smile I could when she reached me, and handed her the 3 slices of burnt toast. Her eyes instantly lit up with what could only be joy.

Aili loved food more then all of us.

"HEY! SLOW DOWN!," Aili and I stopped and waited for the boys to catch up with us.

"Okay, so everyday we are going to walk you and Aili to school and drop you off, then Cameron too middle school, then us 3 are going to go to high school. Then, when Everlyn, Alex and I leave school, we will pick up Cameron, then you and Aili. Got it?," said Luke. Daniel nodded, and we started to move as a group to the school stops.

Once La Push Elementry came into view, I kissed Aili's head, then Daniels.

"Look out for each other, now," Luke spoke for me; they nodded at him before running up to the school, holding hands. Aili took one last glance at me before entering the school.

I smiled back and turned around to walk with Luke and Cameron before she could see me cry.

I didn't want my little Duck to know that it scared me beyond belief to know for the first time in my life and hers, we will be separated.

I shut my eyes and bit down on my lip to stop the tears.

30 minutes later, we hit the Middle school, and dropped of Cameron.

I'm sure he said something, but I was too focused on not crying.

Another 30 minutes of brisk walking had and I opened my eyes and saw the high school.

" This is it…," spoke Luke. I sighed in agreement and patted his shoulder.

" okay Everlyn, Alex will be here sooner or later. They mailed us our classes, so we only have to go to the front office to check in… ," he trailed off and looked at me with his brown eyes. I gave him a small smile.

We both were scared.

He gave me a small nod and we both started walking toward the tiny school.

Everyone was looking…

"….god they are so pale… I wonder were they came from.."

"girls hot… bet I could tap that,"

"she got a nasty scar bro,"

I rolled my eyes at the whispers. Alex had told us what slang was, and there was not way that bro was taping anything. I looked down and as we entered the school, ignoring the whispers and following Luke's foot steps to the front office. I glanced up and saw an old quintillion (sp?) women looking back at me. Her red lips stick smudged on her white teeth when she smiled at us.

" You must be Everlyn and Luke… Alex called and said he would be here when lunch started," she glanced at the computer and typed some things in," aright, you both are checked in, you may go to your classes, please try not to be shy, and have fun!," I smiled at the lady while Luke said thank you and we both left the front office. I gave Luke a side wide glance.

He smiled softly before walking toward his class.

I was alone.

The bell for the first class startled me into reality as I rushed to me first class, Chemistry.

I opened the door to see a nice looking tan, male teacher looking at me. He smiled creepily.

"Well, you must be Ms. Everlyn, correct?" he said loudly. I nodded my head slowly.

Still didn't want to talk.

" Come in and introduce your self to the class. Tell us a few things about your self.," he waved me in with his hand. I walked in shakily and turned to face the sea of tan faces. All but two people were looking at me. One tan boy who looked to be around 23 instead of 17/18 was staring lovingly at the girl a few feet away from him. The other boy, who looked older then he was supposed to, was grinding his teeth and looking at the clock.

"Well Everlyn? Wont you introduce yourself?," the teacher spoke again. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

Now or never.

" My name is Everlyn. ," my voice shaked and cracked from not using it in so long, " I'm from Missouri…" I shut my mouth and opened my eyes to see a pair of green ones looking back at mine in shock.

The boy who was looking at the clock had his green eyes locked on mine.

I felt like I couldn't move.

I nervously touched the deep scar that ran along my arm. His eyes widened even more when they saw my scar.

A growl erupted from his lips and he started to shake violently. The boy that was staring at the girl was now whispering something in the shaking boys ear.

The boy's eyes unlocked from mine as he got up and ran through the door.

The teacher sighed.

"That's Paul for you. To many anger issues to count. Anyways, how about you sit next to Jared for the time being until we get you a desk tomorrow… Jared please raise your hand?"

Jared, the boy who was looking lovingly at the girl across from him, now stared at me, smiling like a mad man. He put his hand up and I walked over to the seat next to him hesitantly.

Something weird was going on with this boy.

" Hi, my name is Jared, welcome to La Push High school," he gave me a bright smile.

" Alright class, back to Chemistry." Said the creepy teacher, who was still looking at me smiling.

I sighed and looked down at my desk until the bell rang.

" okay class, no homework tonight, but there will be tomorrow," he yelled at us as we rushed out the door. My legs were taking me down the hallway were my next class was supposed to be when I heard some one yelling.

" Everlyn! Yo Everylyn!," I stopped walking and looked behind me to see Jared and the girl he was staring at holding hands and rushing to me.

" Hey Everlyn, this is my impr- girlfriend Kim," Jared's smile widen even more when he said Kim's name.

"Hi, it's So nice to meet you Everlyn!," Kim stuck out her hand and I shaked it. Her pretty face scrunched up and her brown eyes looked at mine worriedly, "hey, do you have a fever? You're kind of warm."

Damn it. Guess I couldn't even shake hands with anyone with out them thinking I am sick.

" Yeah, just a little one, it will go away soon though," I smiled slightly.

" I hope you get better soon! Do you want to hang out some time?" said Kim cheerfully.

Alex did say to be normal… and she does seem to be really nice..

"Yeah sure… Ummm… I don't know when thought, I have to get a job and take care of the little ones," I smiled softly thinking of Allie. I hope her day is going well so far…

"Well, okay! Ill just stop by your house some time, okay? Bye!" Jared gave me a confused smile before being lead away by Kim.

**PPOV**

I couldn't stop thinking about her.

About my Imprint.

How her long brown hair reached the small of her back. How sexy she looked in the shorts and camy. How her light blue eyes opened and my life changed forever.

_You need to stop pacing Paul… and clam your thoughts. I am very happy for you, we all are, but storming out of the classroom like you did is not getting you any closer to being with her, _Sams thoughts whipped in my mind they a tornado.

I looked up from the ground at Sam's black wolf before growling at him. Fucking wolf form. I just wanted to be alone in my thoughts for once.

_Hey now, I'm the Alpha, I need to help you though his. Hopefully Jared is making sure Everlyn is okay and what's going on with her… in an non-creepy way. _Sam barked out a laugh and I growled.

He better not be creepy to my Evie.

**I'm not being creepy to anyone douche bag, **Jared's thoughts flowed into my head.** She is really nice… kind of weird and shy but nice. Kim asked his she wanted to hang out with her some time. She said something about needing to get a job and take care of the little ones…**Jared's mind went back to the conversation. I could feel my heart beat faster when Evie's beautiful face came into my head.

_Wait, what do you mean little ones? Does she have kids? And I hope she gets better soon… don't want her around Emily until that fever goes away. _

I growled and my heart hurt from the though of me not being the first one to make love to her. She can come around any one if she wants too.

_Well you have to go introduce yourself to her first Paul.. _

** Yeah, but who knows if she will even like the Man-Whore that is Paul.**

I growled and Jared and lifted my head and howled.

He was right. Who knew if she will even like me… even want to get to know me.

_**I really hope you all liked this chapter! It toke a long time to write… lol. But yeah, ill update soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**so omg thank you all for your comments! THANK YOU! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! Anywho, next chapter **_

EPOV

The bell rang, ending 5th period. Meaning lunch was next.

Meaning Luke and I could find out what Alex was up too. I got up from my desk and scurried out of the class room.

" Hey Everlyn!" I turned around too see yet another tan guy yelling my name, "my name is Jacob!" said the tall boy with a bright smile.

What's with all these tall, older looking, muscular guys doing talking to me?

"Hi Jacob…," I smiled softly, trying to be polite.

" Are you heading to lunch right now?," he asked, walking beside me. I nodded my head slightly.

" Do you want to sit with Jared , Kim and me? Paul might be there too…," he glanced sideways at me when he said Paul's name.

" I kind of have to talk with my family about some things…," I said as we arrived in the lunch room. I looked franticly for Luke or Alex. I didn't want to be mean to these boys when they were just trying to be nice. Jacobs bright smiling face looked into mine.

" Your family can sit with us! Come on Everlyn…,"

"Well.. I really do-" I felt a hand wrap around my waist, pulling me tightly into some ones chest. I looked up too see Alex's face cold and set in stone.

" Hello. Can I help you?" Alex spoke in a hard voice as I struggled to get free from his grasp. It felt weird to be held by him so tightly. Jacob's face fell and his body started to shake softly.

" I was just asking Everlyn if she would like to sit with us today. Who are you?" Jacobs voice said protectively.

"I'm Alex… Everlyn's boyfriend," I stopped struggling and looked at Alex in shock. Even Jacob looked shocked.

"Um..Alex..?" He glanced down at me and grinded his jaw.

"Yes babe?" I winced at the slang turn couples used.

"Can I please talk to you..?" I gave a soft smile to Jacob, who was still shaking and acting as though he was about to punch Alex. I graved Alex's hand and pulled him aside.

"What in the hell are you doing?" I whisper-screamed at him.

"Protecting you! The reason I'm just now getting here is because I been trying to find out more about this town! The guy you were just talking to is part of this gang. I know you don't want to be part of that. If they know your mine, then they might leave you alone!," his eyes screamed for me to listen to him.

"There is no way that Jacob, or anyone who has talked to me is part of a gang, Alex! They have been nothing but nice to me! And its not really normal for us to be related and dating!"

"Yeah, they are. And I know it seems weird, but we don't look alike at all. I could say we are all adopted, and we just fell in love, you know? It's not that weird,"

"Alex.. its very wired. I really don't like this idea," I crossed my arms tightly around my chest and looked down at the floor.

"Everlyn, just try it, okay? Just for school, so they know not to mess with you… I know you don't want to use your powers, so this is the best way for me to protect you," I snapped my eyes back up to glare at him.

" I can protect my self Alex!," I screamed at him. I turned around and saw Jacob, Jared and Kim sitting at a table across the lunch room and started walking toward them. No way did I think that they were going to hurt me. I was going to prove Alex wrong. Jacob saw me coming and moved over to make room for me.

I sat down with a huff.

"Boyfriend problems?," Jared asked me from across the table with a mouth full of food.

" He's not my boyfriend…," I mumbled.

"Seems like he thinks so…," Jacob said before shoving pizza in his face.

God I was hungry. I looked down sadly at my stomach when in growled. I sensed someone sit down opposite but still didn't look up from my growling stomach. We really don't have the money for us all to eat, and if anyone is going to starve, its going to be the one who killed the only person who really cared.

"Hey," I looked up to see familiar green eyes staring back at me.

I felt something in my stomach that was not hungry as I stared back into Paul's green eyes, unable to break away.

"Eat," said Paul, his eyes glancing at the plate of food in front of me.

I looked down at the plate of Pizza and bread before looking back up at Paul.

" I don't want to take your food.. really its okay, ill be fine," I gave him a small smile before pushing the food across the table to him. His green eyes swam with different emotions before pushing the food back to me.

"please eat,"

"It's rea-,"

"Ms. Everlyn Douglass and Mr. Alex Douglass and Mr. Paul Long will you please report to the front office right away." The loud speaker blew through the Lunch room. Paul cussed and got up the same time I did.

"What do you think is going on?" I looked behind me too see Alex looking worried. I thought I heard Paul growl at him.

"I'm not sure…," I said while all three of us started to walk to the office. Paul started shaking slightly when Alex brushed his hand along mine.

I looked at him weird.

" I know its probably my little brother. He always gets hurt. He's only 6, doesn't know what he's doing really," Paul smirked at me.

My eyes widened.

"Aili!," I screamed before sprinting off to the front office. I could hear Paul shout my name and 2 pairs of foot steps behind me. I burst into the front office, my lungs gasping for air. I felt Paul's heavy breath behind me.

"What happened? What's wrong?" I screamed franticly at the old lady with smudge lip stick. Her sad eyes looked into mine and I panicked more.

"Your little sister Aili got into an accident… she's in the hospital. Paul, your little brother Leo was involved too…" I felt my body freeze up. No. no. no. she couldn't have used her powers. I told her never to after the first time. I told her never too again.

"Tell Alex to stay here," I yelled before running out the front office and through the school doors. I could feel Paul hot on my heels.

"Everlyn, wait! We can't run to the hospital!" I stopped in my tracks and felt the hot tears steam down my face as I turned around to face Paul.

"You don't understand! If she dies… I wont be able to do this anymore. I promised I would get us out and make life better. I promised. I can't do this without her," I sobbed. I felt hot arms wrap around me and pull me close.

"Shh.. it will be okay Evie… it will be okay… come one.. lets get in my car and we can ride down to the hospital and see what happened, okay?" I shaked my head yes, to shocked that he called me Evie, and that it felt so right to be in his arms, warm and safe.

"Come on.. we are just a few cars away from mine…," Paul's 6'5 build moved my small 5'2 height toward his car. He opened the passenger door for me and help me up before getting in the drivers seat and taking off.

I pulled my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth sobbing.

I couldn't lose her.

"Evie… come here…" I saw Paul take one hand off the steering wheel and felt him pull me into his chest.

I stayed curled up into his warmth until we reached the hospital.

"Evie, we are here," whispered Paul in a sweet voice. I whipped my eyes and moved away from Paul and jumped out the passenger door. My feet moved me swiftly to the hospital doors and to the front desk.

"Aili Douglass?" I asked the nurse at the front counter. He looked at me sadly before checking the chart in front of him.

"Room 45, its down this hall to your right," I nodded my thanks before taking off down the hall way. I opened the door to room 45 and gasped.

My little Duck had her eyes closed and was hooked up to all sorts of wires and machines, her head wrapped in a graze.

I walked slowly to the chair next to her bed and took her little hand in mine.

"Hey baby… I'm so sorry… ," I felt tears leak from my eyes.

"I told you not to use your powers sweetheart… you know what happens… you know…you know I cant lose you…" I looked down at her little body in white sheets and started to sob again.

"Evie..." I looked up into my little ducks soft blue eyes and smiled.

"Hey sweetie… I was so worried," I kissed her cheek softly.

"your talking again..," tears sprang to my little ducks eyes, " I just wanted to help,"

I whipped the tears away from her eyes, " what happened..?"

"A little boy... I think his name is Leo… he fell from a tree… and his head cracked open," she started to cry a little bit ," I just didn't want him to die.. and the teachers wouldn't come.. so I did what they taught me,"

"Little duck, you know… you know what happens when you heal," I gently ran my hand across her forehead.

When ever Aili uses her powers, the injury becomes her own… risking her own life.

"I just didn't want him to die Evie… is he okay? Did it work okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine," a deep voice said from behind us.

I whipped my head around to see Paul staring at me.

How long had he been there? I stood up, putting Aili behind me to protect her.

"Please leave, you're not welcome in this room," I spoke coldly. There was no way anyone could find out what we are. Paul's bright green eyes flashed hurt, but faded to anger.

"If what she said is true, then some how she saved my little brother. I want to know how,"

"She just hit her head when your little brother fell on her. She was just standing underneath him, that's how she helped," I lied to him.

His eyes narrowed at me.

"That's not what happened... You're lying,"

"How would you know?," I answered him in a stern voice. There was no way he could see past my lie. They trained us to lie just in case we got caught in war, we would die before we could give away the others location or powers.

Paul's green eyes narrowed more, "I'm happy your little sister is okay," his sharp voice stabbed at my heart.

And for some reason, I wanted to run after him when he left the room.

"Evie.. He's really tall..," I looked back at my Duck and smiled. 6 year olds always knew just the thing to say.

_**PPOV**_

I slammed the door to room 45 shut and started shaking violently. Why would she lie to me? I could tell something was wrong through the Imprint.

Something was different about them. Like they had a huge secret to keep.

I took a few deep breaths and clamed myself down.

I couldn't go wolf in a hospital. That would be bad news for everyone. I smirked slightly as I walked back to my little brothers' room. I opened the door and saw Sam, Jared and Jacob sitting around Leo looking concerned at his sleeping form.

He was everyone's little bother, even if they were not blood related.

"He's okay… just a scratch on his head," I said loudly, spooking everyone out of there worry.

"Is everything okay with Everlyn's little sister, Aili," asked Sam.

I rubbed my head, feeling the fuzz of my chopped hair, " yeah shes okay, I think…something weird is going on, I can feel it,"

Jared smiled ," that's the imprint for you!,"

"Yeah, hope I Imprint on a hot girl like her," said Jake under his breath.

I growled, "Jacob…Don't make me kill you," Jake help up his hands in surrender as Sam shot me a warning glance. A phone started to ring, and Sam pulled out his phone

"Hello?... okay we will be right there," he hung up the phone and got up, " that was Quinn. He thinks he smelt some vamps…,"

"Were?," Jared asked, worried about Kim.

Sam looked at me, "Everlyn's house,"

_**LIKE IT? HATE IT? TELL ME!THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND FAVOIRTE STORY ADDS, IT REALLY MAKES ME FEEL GOOD! PLEASE REVIEW !**_


End file.
